


A Taste of Sunshine

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Masturbation with an Audience, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vampire Lena Luthor, on the LCorp balcony, there really isnt any plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Lena Luthor, a young vampire, discovers that kryptonians taste a bit like sunshine.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 498





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's No Shame November, so of course I needed to jump on that vampire Lena bandwagon. I hope you all enjoy!

Lena had caught the hints of a pleasant scent—like dew and a mountain breeze, and perhaps something warm beneath—but paid it little mind as she readied herself for a meeting that had been pushed upon her. She could hardly deny the renowned Clark Kent his interview, even as it cut into her morning. It wasn’t as if she slept. 

Jess gave her a warning, texting as the reporter and his companion entered the elevator. She sighed to herself as she glanced over the approved lines of questioning, Lex featuring heavily. Another day of contending with his name and how it tainted hers. 

Jess opened the door to her office after a single knock, and waved the two in. Lena stiffened as she noted the fluid gait of each of her visitors, the flex of fingers against innocent notebooks, the creak of a pen straining in one of their grips. And their scent, clearer while in her office, was not typical to humans. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” her secretary offered, oblivious. 

“Thank you, Jess,” she forced a smile. 

All pretense was abandoned as soon as the door closed. The typically still air of her office churned, charged by the righteous fire that beared down upon her. Two pairs of glowing eyes made the air spit and sizzle, moisture evaporating behind twin panes of glass. It was echoed by the hiss of air between Lena’s teeth as her lip drew upward in a snarl, fangs bared. 

Lena didn’t move. She couldn’t. She knew any move would be taken as a sign of aggression, and she could not afford to go head to head with two kryptonians. 

The glass wall behind her was even less of a comfort, the bright sun dancing across her desk, an ever present reminder of her predicament. Perhaps it would be a merciful end. The sun would take her flesh quickly. It had, after all, only been a matter of time before the curse of her existence caught up with her. Death’s kiss wasn’t the mercy Lex made it out to be, and if she hadn’t been staring down two beings of the sun, afforded every advantage she was denied. 

Yet, Lena blamed herself. She shouldn’t have been so careless, not when she knew Supergirl resided over National City. Not after years of meticulous care. 

In the span of their tense stare-down, Lena had done the math. Her best, and perhaps only, chance of survival was to submit. As much as it irked her, she knew better than to put pride first. Still she hesitated to lift her hands in a show of surrender. 

In the moment that she remained frozen, Supergirl—Ms. Danvers—turned to Clark Kent, turned her back to Lena, and put a hand on his chest, halting his progress. She had never imagined either of them would show her their back, would dare to take their eyes off her. Was Ms. Danvers that self-assured? Or perhaps naïve? 

Lena sensed the resistance—heard the friction of cotton between palm and puffed chest, the grind of back teeth as his jaw clenched, the punctuated exhale as if he was ridding his nostrils of Lena’s foulness. Clark Kent was said to be a charming man, even by Lex before things had soured between them, but this man, he was fury embodied, his jaw set harsh and his posture aggressive. He gave weight to her brother’s warnings. 

But Supergirl pushed, and despite all his power, he relented. She leaned into him, bringing their cheeks close, and Lena had to listen closely to catch their whispered exchange. 

“We didn’t come here with any suspicion of wrongdoing,” she reminded the man, whose eyes never left Lena. “We have no reason to believe that her not being human changes that.”

“We have every reason,” Clark hissed back. “You think it’s a coincidence that Lex’s sister is a vampire?”

Lena wasn’t the only one stunned by the revelation that Clark recognized her kind. Supergirl’s head turned slowly, eyes traveling over Lena, sizing her up. There was confusion, but also curiosity stirring behind that gaze, until finally it turned away once more. “I prefer not to jump to conclusions.”

The fires of indignation burned bright in Clark’s eyes, but he stepped back, signalling he would follow Supergirl’s lead. Neither kryptonian acknowledged that she might have been eavesdropping, and Lena was not inclined to push the topic.

“You have questions, Mr. Kent,” Lena directed them back to the purpose of the visit. “I am a busy woman.”

“I’m sure you are,” he commented, setting the tone for their very tense interview. 

~

That night, after the sun had set and she could finally escape her office with reasonable certainty, she found herself rooted in her chair, staring at the unchanging reports and her thoroughly combed through inbox. There was nothing to be done, no reason to stay, and yet she could not bring herself to face the night. 

Lena was trapped by indecision. Was it worth it to disappear? She would be safer, but taking over LutherCorp and working to rebrand it wasn’t something she’d get another shot at. If she walked away to guarantee her survival, she would never get another chance at those dreams, or the promise of a private lab to study her condition. 

The world had always been out to get her, undermining every effort to prove her worth to the world, and this was just another instance of its wrath coming for her. 

A small tap tap made her start, her head whipping around. Her brows knit together as she spotted Supergirl standing behind the thick glass of her balcony, her cape tugged by the winds, her glasses absent, her crest worn proudly. “May I come in?”

Lena almost laughed, the question tickling a corner of her mind. She simply motioned towards the door. “How can I help you, Supergirl?”

“Kara’s fine,” the hero allowed as she let herself in. The door opened to let in a soft breeze, carrying with it the cool scent of night air, the fresh moisture of the cloud cover above, but also the synthetics of Supergirl’s suit, and the humid musk of discomfort. “I’ve never been all that good at formalities.”

Lena did laugh then, exhaling sharply as she shook her head. “Alright, Kara,” she humored her, “what can I do for you?”

Lena pushed herself back from her desk, giving the caped kryptonian an appraising once-over. Kara’s hands weren’t on her hips, not like they usually were in her on camera interviews, of which Lena had only caught a handful, all in passing. In fact, Kara seemed hesitant, her stride short and a touch clumsy, perhaps uncertain. Nothing like the force that had held Superman back earlier that day. 

“I was hoping you wanted company.”

Lena didn’t care for the fact that the statement rang sincere. It put her on edge thinking that Kara might be a good liar, a con-artist on par with Lex or Lillian. There was even an awkwardness to the way Kara shifted her weight, and a hesitance meeting Lena’s gaze.

“You mean a baby-sitter?”

Lena watched Kara swallow and her eyes avert, dropping to the floor. Her jaw was taut, the muscle jumping beneath flawless, rose-tinged sun-kissed skin, but her scowl seemed inwardly directed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come,” the hero sighed, heavy with defeat. 

If Kara was a Luthor, her tactics of manipulation would have been ingenious--play to Lena’s insecurities, make her doubt her own caution, make her feel like the one standing in the way of her own desire for company. But Kara wasn’t a Luthor, she had to remind herself, just as Andrea hadn’t been a Luthor, and Jack, and Sam. And Kara was not Clark. The bad blood between them was not their own. 

“Why did you come here?” 

Kara’s heart fluttered for a moment, her eyes lifting, bearing far too much hope, bright and wondrous and pure. And Lena wished she couldn’t see the way Kara faltered, the way that hope shriveled and dimmed. “I don’t know.” Fingers twisted into the edges of Kara’s cape, tugging the material around her just a little bit more. “I couldn’t get you off my mind.” 

Lena blinked and her eyes narrowed. The admission was the furthest thing from what she had expected. Kara seemed to belatedly register her own words, almost taking a step closer, her boot scraping along the tile before she froze. “I just meant I’ve never met a vampire, and I’m just so curious, and… and we don’t need to pretend with each other,” she offered the rambling explanation.

“And I’m just supposed to believe that you trust me?”

Kara shrugged. “Isn’t that kinda how trust works? Believing what you can’t really know?” When Lena’s eyes narrowed, she shrugged again. “Clark isn’t the only one who researched you. I know your record, and the good you’ve done in the world.” 

“Googling me isn’t the selling point you think it is,” Lena joked, but as Kara flinched, she knew it hadn’t landed well. “You can sit,” she motioned towards the couch, and after a glance, Kara shuffled her way over to the offered seat. “Can I get you something?”

“Oh, no, I’ll eat you out of…” the pause gave Lena just long enough to contemplate the phrasing, of which Kara seemed entirely oblivious, and she couldn’t be certain if that made it harder to swallow. “Well, I guess you could probably afford it, actually,” Kara reasoned with a shrug, “but I’ll get Big Belly Burger later.”

“Is that what you typically eat?” Lena hadn’t meant to be curious about the hero, let alone to voice it, but there was something infectious about Kara’s openness. It felt easy, almost natural. 

“With how much I eat, it’s one of my more affordable options,” Kara tucked her cape neatly beneath herself as she sat and smoothed her skirt over her lap. “What about you?”

“Not Big Belly Burger.”

Kara nodded slowly, seeming to take the hint not to ask more. “I don’t mean to pry,” she said, a flicker of shyness coloring her expression. “My sister says I’m too curious for my own good,” she mumbled, again sharing more than Lena expected.

Not that it was information she couldn’t track down on her own. Kara Danvers had been adopted by a family that resided in a rural little town. A little digging had listed her human mother as a respected researcher in her own fields, but Kara’s father and sister both had files obfuscated by cover stories and red tape. Alex Danvers she managed to track to the shadow group she pretended not to know about, while Jeremiah seemed to be all but scrubbed from existence. 

Perhaps Lena was a little more than curious. 

Perhaps she liked the shy little smile and the hopeful gleam in Kara’s eye. Certainly more than she would admit. 

And perhaps she liked Kara’s interest. The earnest way she stared when she thought Lena wasn’t looking, the way her teeth picked at the dry skin of her lips, the shifting tempo of her heart. Or maybe the pleasant scent of her hair and skin, no longer overwhelmed by shampoo and perfumes. 

Lena sighed as she rose from her chair, undeterred by the way Kara tracked her every step, calm ocean eyes rising slowly as Lena approached. 

“What do you want to know, Kara?” She stopped just in front of the seated woman, her gaze drawn to Kara’s exposed throat as she craned her neck back. “How strong I am? How sharp my bite is?”

Kara’s throat bobbed, a slow, exaggerated swallow, as her flush crept lower, coloring the skin Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of. Did all kryptonians smell so good? 

“I mean, yeah…” Kara licked her lips, as if in sympathy for Lena’s thirst, “but also how long you’ve been a vampire… if you like it.” 

“That’s awfully intimate.” 

Kara frowned, and Lena could see the way her gaze wanted to drop again, and part of her wished it would. She was just as off-balance, and maintaining her mask of indifference became increasingly difficult as she stared down at the woman. “You don’t have to share,” Kara assured. “You just asked what I wanted to know.”

Lena chuckled at that. “So I did,” she conceded. “I didn’t expect you to be so honest.”

“I prefer when I don’t have to hide anything.” 

Lena hummed a soft note of amusement. “And what makes you think I’m interested?”

“You haven’t tossed me out on my ass,” Kara chuckled, smiling shyly. 

“I’m not looking to have beef with Supergirl,” Lena reasoned, regretting seeing that smile deflate. “I would prefer us on good terms,” she tried to recover.

Kara’s fingers were laced together in her lap, and one thumb played along the back of the other. “I would like that.” 

Kara took her leave shortly after, citing being on duty, bidding Lena a good night. Her absence left Lena feeling hollow, and thirsty. Very thirsty. 

~ 

It was a few days before Kara visited again, but Lena’s thoughts hardly strayed from her. She came through the front, checking with Jess to see if Lena was busy, and against her better judgment, Lena gave Jess permission to let her in.

“Sorry, I had to get out of the office for a bit,” Kara admitted, “but I don’t mean to interrupt.”

Lena waved her off. “I’ll have Jess order some food,” she announced before she could think through the idea. “What would you like?”

“Oh!” Kara perked up with unexpected eagerness. “Since Big Belly Burger isn’t your thing, maybe something from Noonan’s?”

“Anything you want,” Lena chuckled. 

It was the first of many lunchtime visits, and if Lena didn’t know better, she might have begun to think Kara was only there for the food. But no, she loved to talk. 

It started as little rants about work, gushing about her latest heroic act, or praising Lena’s progress in transitioning LCorp towards her vision. But soon enough it evolved into stories about ‘game nights’ and inside jokes, and then tales of Kara’s youth on Krypton and dreams for the future. Kara never pushed her to talk about herself, as much as part of Lena wished she did. Maybe it would have been easier then, to be just as honest, just as open.

And all the while, Lena was faced with a growing thirst, never able to ignore the thump of Kara’s heart, the beat beneath every conversation.

“You never eat when I’m here,” Kara noted one day, her burger held hovering before her mouth, untouched. 

Lena kept her eyes trained on her tablet. “Were you hoping I would?”

From her peripheral, she watched the burger lower, Kara’s attention drawn away from her meal, something Lena had begun to think wasn’t possible. “I don’t know. Would it be rude of me to watch?”

Lena wished she couldn’t hear the rising beat of Kara’s heart, its call growing louder and more urgent within Lena. “I wouldn’t call it rude,” she chose her words carefully, “but I have to concentrate on not hurting my feed.”

“Are you saying I’m distracting?” The boldness was enough to catch Lena off guard. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Lena chuckled, unable to deny that Kara would indeed be very distracting. In fact, she had been, every time Lena had fed since their meeting, to the point where Lena had to be more careful each time she did. It was so easy to get lost in her thoughts, to imagine the way Kara might taste spilling across Lena’s tongue.

Without looking, Lena knew a blush colored Kara’s cheeks. She always smelled between when her skin was rosy and warm. “And what if I am your feed?” 

Lena was startled by the clatter of her tablet hitting the desk, having slipped from her grasp. She cleared her throat as her eyes turned to meet Kara’s concerned gaze. “Is that something you want?” That was all she could bring herself to ask, and still she regretted speaking at all. She was afraid to know the answer, even after all that time. 

“Would you judge me if I did?”

“Maybe a little,” she teased, falling back on old habits, defensive tactics, unable to reveal how badly she wanted to give in. It was no simple thing to admit that she wanted to drink from Kara. 

“Lena,” Kara dragged out the syllables of her name, her pout exaggerated, her eyes vulnerable. Lena couldn’t have said when it was that Kara had managed to find her way between Lena’s ribs to pluck at the strings of her otherwise silent heart. 

“I wouldn’t judge you, darling,” she assured. She certainly didn’t have a hill to stand on there. 

The flicker of a smile was a promising sign, but as Kara chewed her words, Lena held her breath. “Would you… indulge me?”

Lena began to salivate, her body enticed by the prospect of a feed, and she swallowed. “Kara, if you’re not being serious,” she trailed off, her plea dying on her lips. 

“I’m completely serious, dead serious, even. Like, as serious as I can be,” Kara hastily rambled. “I mean, if that’s not something you want, I don’t mean to pressure you, or anything… I just... I can’t stop thinking about it, and I trust you, and--”

The flood of words cut short as Lena rose abruptly. Kara stared, wide-eyed and intent, her heart hammering, drawing Lena to her. Kara wrapped her burger back up and put it aside, her attention entirely belonging to Lena. 

“I have to warn you,” Lena rushed to get the words out, “my saliva contains a neurotoxin that makes humans docile. I couldn’t say what it might do to you.”

“I’m not worried,” Kara mumbled, her eyes fixated on Lena’s lips. 

“Kara, I don’t want to accidentally--”

Kara blinked, finally seeming to register what she had said. “You’re right, okay,” in a blur of motion, her phone was in her hand, “I’m texting you Alex’s number. If anything happens, you can call her.” 

On her desk, Lena’s phone vibrated. It was enough to quiet the rational side of her mind. Hesitantly, she sank into the seat next to Kara, forcing her eyes away from her friend’s throat. “You’re sure about this?” 

Lena didn’t know if it would be worse to never taste Kara, or to taste her once and then never again, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Yes,” Kara breathed, echoing the desire that stirred within Lena. “Please.” 

That was all it took. That single word had Lena throwing caution to the wind. 

Kara shifted closer on the couch and tipped her head out of Lena’s way. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Lena barely managed to resist the pulse that tempted her. “Give me your hand.”

“Oh,” Kara said, her voice small and her ears red, but offered her hand without question. 

Lena might have found it endearing if she wasn’t so focused on keeping herself in check. Her breath was shallow as she turned Kara’s hand so that her palm pointed up and her thumb was directed away from Lena. Kara’s skin was warm against her own, life thrumming beneath the surface. 

Lena leaned her head down and tentatively flattened her tongue against the heel of Kara’s palm, dragging it up along the side, following the edge of her hand. The soft moan that dripped from Kara’s lips was sinful, promising what Lena had hardly dared to wish for--she liked it. “That might help with the sting,” she whispered into Kara’s skin, unable to pull her lips away. 

“Be careful,” Kara panted, her nostrils flared, her eyes heavy-lidded as she stared. “I’m not fragile. I… I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Lena smirked up at her, thrilled that even with all the excitement that buzzed in the air, Kara was still thinking of her. “If you need to, you can pull on my hair to stop me,” she returned. She wasn’t too distracted to miss the way Kara’s thighs rubbed together, and certainly not the scent of her enthusiasm. Kara was undeniably aroused, and it fanned the flames within Lena, a purr rising in her chest. 

Her lips parted over the edge of Kara’s hand, teeth scraping lightly as they searched for a meaty part to sink into. She felt the light shiver, heard the shaky way Kara inhaled, and it urged her to be merciful and give Kara what she was desperate for. 

With her lips fastened snugly around Kara, ensuring that nothing would be wasted, she bit down, her jaw momentarily straining before her fangs pierced Kara’s flesh. She pressed deep, shivering at the hiss of Kara inhaling, delighting at the flutter of Kara’s lashes as her eyes rolled up for just a moment. 

Lena loosened her jaw, let her fangs withdraw a fraction, and with their retreat came the well of Kara’s blood, a steady trickle that she met with a fevered swipe of her tongue. 

Lena had sampled her fair share of humans, but none compared to Kara. Her blood was a divine ichor, rich and almost sweet. As Lena drank, her skin warmed, and as she closed her eyes, she might have sworn she was bathing in the afternoon sun, feeling its kiss against her cheek. 

As she got her taste of Kara, an ache settled into her throat, and the first swallow only made it burn hotter. The fingers of her free hand curled around Kara’s wrist, thoughtless as she greedily sucked. The deeper she drank, the more she was intoxicated, Kara's blood mixing into her own, filling her with a sense of invincibility. 

“That’s it,” Kara urged, “show me how much you like it.”

Lena’s moan was wet and heated, bubbling up past Kara’s thick blood. There was no room for shame as her thoughts were laced with unadulterated pleasure. In a small corner of her mind, she wondered if she would become addicted, but she brushed the thought away, too consumed with desire. She needed more. 

Lena felt fingers trail up the back of her neck into her hair, but paid it no mind until a firm yank pulled her away from Kara’s hand. She whined, high-pitched and pitiful, her eyes blinking open. As her confusion evaporated, she was greeted by a lust-drunk grin. 

“Open your mouth.”

Lena obeyed and Kara’s fingers slipped past her lips, into her mouth. They slid along her tongue, and without thinking she latched on, lips closing around them as she sucked eagerly. Kara’s chest rumbled with approval, her eyes darkening like a brewing storm. 

“You want more, don’t you?”

Lena nodded as she continued to suck Kara’s fingers, tongue tracing the divot that formed between the two. The longer she went without Kara’s blood, the more urgent her need became, her nerves sparking hot, skin pricking, throat burning, mind eroding. But so too did she become more cognizant of the shift in Kara’s demeanor. There was no hesitancy, no shyness. Not in the way she held Lena’s hair, not in the way her fingers pressed into Lena’s mouth, and certainly not in the way her eyes devoured the sight of Lena. 

Lena tried to say her name around those unconsciously teasing digits, the noise garbled and broken, but understood. Kara withdrew, slick fingers tracing Lena’s lips. “What is it?”

“Are you…” Lena swallowed a groan Kara’s fingers crested her chin and trailed lower, down along the column of her throat, “are you okay?”

Kara’s wide grin curled and electric charge in her eyes made her look almost feral. It made Lena’s thighs quake, and her cunt flutter and pulse, and the slick that ruined her underwear was growing harder to ignore. “I like you like this,” Kara purred, and the baritone notes that resonated through Lena elicited another moan. 

“Kara,” she whined, head tugging against the grip on her hair. 

There was a flicker of confusion that knit Kara’s brow. “Do you not want this?” Her grip loosened and Lena’s hair slipped from her fingers. 

“Want what?” Even after Kara’s fingers had played inside her mouth, Lena still couldn’t bring herself to hope for anything more.

But Kara took mercy on her. She leaned closer, tentative, her eyes constantly flitting between Lena’s, searching for a reason to stop, seemingly praying not to find one. Lena felt Kara’s breath wash over her wet lips, warm even as Lena might have sworn she was on the verge of catching fire. Kara hovered, not even an inch from her, their noses bushing together. 

The brief contact sparked primal honesty in them both, and they crashed together, the clack of teeth giving neither pause. Their lips parted as if by one thought, and tongue twined together, fevered and raw. Kara’s hand returned to the back of her neck and Lena’s hands grasped at Kara’s sides, fingers tangling in her blouse. Their groans echoed in each other’s mouths, spilling into each other, mixing and rising into a breathy song. 

Lena wasn’t thinking when her teeth captured Kara’s bottom lip and her fangs sank into the soft flesh. There was a hiss that almost made her withdraw, but then Kara moaned and held still for her. Lena’s tongue swiped over the punctures, her thoughts fizzling as Kara danced across her taste buds once more. 

Lena’s head went white, and the radiance spread lower, the glow traveling down her spine and blooming in her belly. Her urgency reached new heights as her tongue pushed into Kara’s mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Lena snarled despite herself as Kara pulled back, but Kara just regarded her with a playful smirk. “Would you like a different taste of me,” she asked, the quirk of her brow suggesting she knew the answer. Her knees shifted a little wider and Lena licked her lips before nodding. 

There was a flurry of movement, Kara divesting herself of her pants and underwear, while Lena sank to the floor and scooted her way between Kara’s knees. She kissed along the cut of muscle in Kara’s thigh, teeth teasing lightly over her skin. “Not yet, love,” Kara rumbled, her darkened eyes stilling Lena. “You have to earn it.”

Kara’s hand found its way back into her hair, and pulled Lena closer, directed her mouth toward the glistening, swollen pink lips of her cunt, and Lena went gladly. There was no preamble or ceremony, just the heat of mutual need. 

Lena’s nose buried in short golden curls, her thoughts growing hazy as she breathed in the thick scent of Kara, and then her tongue pressed flat against Kara’s heated flesh, wriggled to work itself snugly between her labia. Kara’s hips jumped to meet her mouth before she planted her ass firmly and let Lena set the pace. 

Kara’s pleased moan was musical and encouraging, and Lena wasted no time lapping along the length of her. She dipped low to tease a firm circle around the eager entrance of Kara’s, shivering at the breathy gasp she earned, before swiping up, running rough over her clit. 

Lena grinned, intoxicated by the way Kara’s thighs tensed and quaked beneath her hands, and every desperate noise that spilled from her lips. She laved over Kara, savoring her, coaxing the pulse she felt against her tongue to rise. 

Lena didn’t know what she was waiting for until she heard it. “Please, Lena, I’m--” Kara’s head tipped back and her chest opened up as the muscles in her core went taut. Her thighs locked around Lena’s head for a moment, but as she disrupted Lena’s efforts, she whined pitifully. She spread her legs wider, silently pleading, and Lena couldn’t deny her. 

Lena’s lips latched around the base of Kara’s clit, tongue pushing at the hood, trying to find an edge of the little head beneath. A noise broke in Kara’s throat, choked and needy, and so fucking delicious, and she wanted nothing more than to see the hero becoming a writhing, shivering wreck. There was no thought of the mess Kara made of her face, or the possibility that Jess might walk in on them. All that mattered was Kara. 

And as if to reward her, Kara jerked and cried out, her body arching off the couch, forcing Lena to chase, tongue working fervently, and then all at once Kara collapsed, panting as she twitched and her tension bled away. 

Lena would have happily stayed there, helping Kara ride out her orgasm, but a push against her head moved her away. She found her lips against Kara’s thigh, her mouth replaced by Kara’s fingers on her clit. “Go ahead,” Kara exhaled. “Drink.”

With permission, Lena bit into her tendon that protruded at the crux of her leg, fangs sinking deep, blood flooding into her mouth even before she withdrew. She swallowed greedily, drank in orgasm laced blood and felt it erupt inside her veins. Her mind vanished in the supernova of pleasure, completely irradiated, and she welcomed her own ruin. 

When Kara finally pushed her head away, Lena licked across the punctures she had left, moaning as she felt warm and content. “So,” Kara chuckled, still breathing heavily, “could I convince you to have dinner some time?”

Lena purred as her cheek settled against Kara’s leg. “I’ll bite,” she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is the biggest fucking tease, and Lena only deserves it a little. 
> 
> Includes: solo masturbation with an audience, being unable to touch (but not restrained), mentions of blood/blood drinking.

In the few years that Lena had been a vampire, she had grown conflicted about not needing sleep. There were times when having the extra time was a boon—allowing her to dedicate herself to more passion projects, while still balancing the responsibilities she had to LCorp and the world.

There were other times when she wished for the reprieve of slumber—the quiet emptiness of her mind or even the imaginative creations of her dreams. It was like being denied access to a whole world, and being forced to live only in the tedium or struggle of her existence.

She didn’t get to wake next to Kara, after nights spent in each other’s company, but lying together—nestled in each other’s arms—she got to bask in what was, by all accounts, comfortable. She was able to relax and sink into the warmth of the bed, to let her head be lifted by the slow expanding of Kara’s chest and fall with it deflating.

She grew fond of the soft, sleepy grumbles that held no meaning but rumbled pleasantly in her skull; of the way Kara’s fingers would occasionally tighten unconsciously against her ribs; of the way that, in her sleep, Kara would turn onto her side and find a way to slip a leg between Lena’s thighs and snuggle that much closer.

She loved the scent of Kara when the perfumes of the previous morning had long worn off, and it was just her body, her hair, her skin. Some nights there was a sweet copper tinge—that distinct kryptonian quality—while others there was a heady, thick layering of their pleasure in the air, the remnants of their affairs painted across her skin.

All of it drew her to nuzzle up beneath Kara’s chin and press her nose into the crook that formed at the underside of her jaw, or to kiss the warmth of Kara’s neck where her lips were greeted by the gentle thump of her pulse, and in doing so encouraged that glorious little hum of approval to rise in Kara’s chest while she shivered and then hugged Lena tighter.

And perhaps the most unexpected thing that she loved about that time spent was the way she looked forward to the endearing way Kara blinked upon waking—not yet fully aware, her gaze shifting without focus—until she recognized Lena and a brilliant, dopey grin tugged at her lips. She never failed to stretch like a lounging cat before pressing herself snugly against Lena and wrapping her up in a loose hug.

“Mornin’,” she slurred with an amused light giggle that only ever half escaped her lips. It was warm in a way Lena couldn’t quite quantify—the vulnerability adding weight to the implied trust and the simplicity ringing genuine. Kara loved waking up next to Lena and she never hid that, never made Lena beg for that affection, instead offering it freely.

“Morning,” Lena always returned, set in the ritual of it. She didn’t mind the creeping sun that took away her freedom quite so much when she was sheltered in Kara’s embrace.

On that morning, however, Kara had woken later than usual, leaving little buffer for Lena to safely travel to LCorp. The city was already silhouetted in golds and oranges, the high rises granting her the barest extra breath of room, but she could not linger.

“I have to go,” she whispered against Kara's cheek, still stained by her favorite shade of lipstick, tickling her enough to grin even as she was forced to say her goodbyes.

“Already,” came the soft whine of a question, Kara’s pout audible even if Lena hadn’t been watching her lips.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena chuckled, soothing a hand along Kara’s bare back—a gesture of sympathy as much as an indulgent opportunity to trace the shifting ridges of defined muscle.

“You should have woken me.” There was a light accusatory lilt to the words, but Kara’s eyes shone with only adoration.

“And deny you your rest?” Lena’s brow arched inquisitively. “You were up rather late last night,” she reminded, as she rolled away from Kara and began to slip from the bed.

Kara sighed mournfully, but let her leave, watchful from her nest in the sheets. “And whose fault was that?”

Lena could not help but smirk, reminded of all that had kept the night so long. “I won’t apologize for that,” she purred, bending over the bed to offer a quick kiss, one Kara dropped her pretense of being snubbed to claim.

As Kara settled back amongst the pillows, Lena was tempted to stay, and if she let her gaze wander lower—to the sculpted-even-when-relaxed abs or the lazy spread of thighs—she would be doomed to risk a drive in the light of the morning sun. Or maybe even early afternoon. Or late. Time always slipped away from her when she was between Kara’s legs.

Kara’s easy grin suggested she knew exactly what kept Lena from walking away. She stayed strong, if only because she loved to see Kara wanting. Lena had been the object of open lust before, but the heat trailed across her bared skin by Kara’s brazen appraisal was welcomed, her feelings echoed by the fluttering of her cunt and the well of saliva she had to swallow down, wishing it was the rich nectar that thrummed in Kara’s veins.

But still she left the cozy kryptonian to make herself at home. It was still odd to find herself comfortable with the idea. Just as Kara’s friendship had never been something she expected to find in National City, Lena’s openness to companionship had snuck up on her. She liked sharing her bed and trusting Kara in her space.

Showering had become a regular necessity once more, after years that undeath had spared her from the biological need for sweat and oils, but she could hardly complain as she washed the dried slick from her thighs—what she had shrugged off in her rush to wipe herself up and rejoin Kara in bed the night before.

Her own touch called up memories of the way Kara’s hands trailed heavy over her skin, muscles sore where bruises should have formed, clit throbbing—still so sensitive—after Kara’s unrelenting attention. She sighed, wistful and dreamy, once more letting temptation plead its case.

But time was something Lena had in abundance, and she could wait until night to have Kara once more.

She wasn’t so steadfast when she left the warmth of the shower and Kara had risen to greet the day, while making a last effort to keep Lena to herself for the morning. She stood in her full glory, her tousled hair pushed off one shoulder to allow Lena to see the remnant trickle of blood that had dried against her collar, missed by impatient—or perhaps otherwise occupied—lips. It was a low tactic, striking at the heart of Lena’s impulsiveness.

Lena ignored the squeeze of her throat, the heat that bloomed in her chest, the persistent urge to stare at that chiseled form—and oh how the lines of muscle had a way of drawing her eye, every stretch of skin a marvel to behold. With Kara’s gaze tracking her, she went with purpose to the closet.

Undeath had not stripped her of her Luthor genes and concession was not in her nature. She would not make it easy for Kara. “You’ll zip me up, won’t you?”

From beyond the closet threshold she heard a soft huff, but when she returned with her selection, Kara was the image of cordiality, if a touch smug. “Come here,” she beckoned, and Lena took the cautious approach, slipping into her dress at a distance before doing as bid.

Kara didn’t offer a word, instead guiding Lena to turn about with sure hands on her waist, steadying her even as Lena strived to maintain her own composure. Tender fingers gathered Lena’s hair away from her back, draped it over one shoulder, and in doing so, exposed the nape of her neck.

Kara shifted closer, hardly affording room enough to coax the zipper up along her spine, and Lena could feel the wash of her breath—the promise of lips on her skin and the threat of her fortitude crumbling—but as she braced to feel that touch, as anticipation stirred up her already roiling desire, it never came. The zipper met the end of its track and that was it. “There you go,” Kara hummed, her voice low and gravelly, the notes seeming to spill into Lena, coaxing a shiver to retrace the course of her zipper.

Lena turned on her, fixing her smile into that of mild amusement. “I should be going,” she reminded, as the air between them grew charged, gravity working against her.

“Don’t I deserve to be taken care of,” Kara asked as her feet pivoted and her knees spread suggestively, making her hips jut out just a little, inviting Lena’s eyes to lower. She didn’t need to look to know the way Kara’s dark-gold curls glistened with arousal; the scent of it was all that filled her nostrils, thick and heady and so very tempting.

Lena never let her gaze drop, choosing instead to lean in and ghost her lips over Kara’s, until they shared the same hot breath. “I have important matters to attend to,” she teased, smirking at the elicited hint of a snarl, the faux-indignation at being denied. It sent a thrill through Lena, convinced her she was right to prolong their dance, to keep Kara waiting.

Hands returned to her waist and gently tugged her forward, threatening to bring them flush and coat her dress with Kara’s slick.

“Be good,” Lena hissed and nipped at Kara’s bottom lip in warning.

“No promises.” Kara’s lips curled into a smirk, but her hands did drop away, allowing them to part.

Lena should have heeded what that smirk warned, but instead she kissed Kara’s cheek in farewell.

“Are you alright with the balcony exit?”

Kara gave her an affirmative nod. “I’ll clean up before I head out,” she promised, and they both looked about the bedroom—at the sheets in disarray, the dildo Kara had railed her with still slotted into its harness, abandoned at the foot of the bed, clothes strewn about it.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed as she departed, locking the front door behind herself.

The morning in the office was quiet on all accounts, save for a solitary text to break the tedium.

 _I look forward to seeing you,_ it read.

Lena didn’t stop to think about how it might have seemed uncharacteristic of herself weeks earlier before she sent a single heart back. Nor did she spare a thought to the lack of context—no mention of time or place, no indication of how they might spend their time—just a simple expression of desire. That suited Lena just fine.

She held on to the knowledge as her day shifted, with proposals that needed approval piling up and budgets that needed allotting. Being reminded that Kara was just as ready as she was to share each other’s company was a pleasant sensation.

Lena knew there was a game afoot, and she was happy to indulge it, but she didn’t account for the fact that Kara had no intention of playing fair.

Lena was deep into the body of a lengthy email, describing what needed to be addressed in the next draft of a proposal before she could sign off, when she heard a very out of place noise. It was the hushed patter of skin on stone, two near-simultaneous moments of contact, almost entirely covered by the whisper of a breeze.

What truly drew her attention to it was the way it made the back of her neck tingle—too aware that it came from directly behind her. Her brow drew together a moment before the telltale scent of sun on skin and cool condensation met her nose, followed by a heated breath that made her head fog. The glass never did enough to mute the scents carried on the winds.

A part of her knew what awaited her, knew the bait was set and she had already been snared, but still she turned.

Kara was always captivating, but as she stood naked under the height of the afternoon sun, she was radiant, her skin taking on the warm glow that beat down upon it, her hair showing its highlights as it spilled across her bare shoulders. The shadows along the edges of her musculature were sharper, giving her clear definition, and Lena’s tongue longed to trace every line.

“Don’t let me interrupt you,” Kara announced, projecting innocence without truly committing to it, walking forward until she was just on the other side of the wall of glass that lined Lena’s office. Her grin curled with such a smug crookedness that Lena had to stifle the unconscious moan that threatened to rise out of the confines of her chest. “I just need to take care of myself.”

There was no mistaking Kara’s scheme. She recognized Lena’s stubbornness—her refusal to admit defeat—and found a way to turn it into an instrument in her own ruin. The glass that stood to protect her from the sun’s lethal touch had become a barrier, making her a captive audience as Kara lifted a hand and flattened it beneath her ribs, her fingers pointed with intention.

Lena couldn’t even bring herself to pretend to look away, her gaze transfixed on the progress of Kara’s hand down her stomach, swallowing thickly as fingers ducked into the wheat field of soft curls, inching steadily closer to her slick cunt.

“Kara,” Lena bit out, wetting her suddenly dry lips, but there was nothing she could leverage. Denying Kara had led her here and any mention of retaliatory fucking was exactly what Kara wanted. She could only end the game—by inviting Kara in or telling her to go—or she could allow Kara to have her fun, while she was reduced to an observer.

“Yes, Lena?” The cheekiness did nothing to stamp out the flames that rose to fill her.

In lieu of other options, and unwilling to give Kara the satisfaction of an uncontested victory, Lena settled for playing her part. She eased back in her chair, making a show of getting comfortable, and gestured with a simple display of her hand that Kara had her attention. “Get on with it,” she dictated—imagining herself a queen with her fool—grinning inwardly at the image.

Kara was undeterred, tickled even, if her single note of a chuckle was anything to go by. “I was under the impression you wanted to draw things out,” she hummed, feigning thoughtfulness, while the haughty tilt of her chin challenged Lena to say differently.

Lena was well aware that she was being goaded, but had nothing to lose. “I’m not the one desperate for relief,” she pointed out.

Kara smirked, the very same air of confidence Lena had dismissed earlier resurging. “You will be,” she promised.

Lena swallowed, the surety of the statement managing to unbalance her, just enough that her cunt welcomed the idea, a heavy throbbing setting in.

Kara was content to put aside their duel of wits and the needless game of chicken. They were both committed, stubborn enough to follow through, and she was eager to get to it. She lowered herself, under Lena’s watchful gaze, to the stone floor of the balcony, sitting comfortably with one hand braced behind her and her legs opened to Lena.

Lena couldn’t have said what she expected to witness—perhaps something fast and grand, more show than anything—but putting aside the way Kara held her gaze, it was incredibly intimate, much closer to how she might have pictured Kara masturabting in the safety of her own bed, alone with herself.

But Lena was there, watching the way Kara ran her hand along her thigh to coax her body to relax, little squeezes warming the muscles even before her fingers eased their way closer, skirting along the edge where leg met mound. Her knees fell a little wider, as if on their own, just as a soft breeze gave Lena a new lungful of Kara—pure arousal setting fire to her thoughts.

In a more deliberate show, Kara’s fingers dipped inward and with a few expert swipes, spread herself, putting her puffy, wanting cunt on full display, keeping one finger free to tease the patch of skin just below her entrance, coaxing arousal to trickle from her.

“I’m thinking about you,” Kara breathed, cutting through the daze Lena hadn’t realized she’d fallen into. She was startled by the small gasping moan that spilled from her lips, her body shivering involuntarily at the thought. “Your mouth— Rao,” Kara sighed, “I love the way your lips feel around my clit.”

As if reminded of its existence, Kara’s fingers stroked upward, circling near the base of her clit, not yet touching it directly. With her lip trapped between her teeth, she used one finger to draw back her hood, inhaling sharply, the engorged head peeking out to greet Lena. Her mouth watered for it and her fingers itched to touch.

Kara followed the curve of her hood, her slick finger trailing along the edge of her clit, her breath hitching as her body gave a little jerk. “Your tongue,” she continued to tease Lena with her thoughts, only to groan openly as she found a nice motion. “So good, Lena. You’re so good.”

Kara brought her other hand forward, and without ceremony, eased two fingers into herself. Lena grunted softly as she clenched, and in the absence of anything to fill her, her frustration only continued to mount. She could hear the wet little squeeze around Kara’s fingers, her body welcoming and soft.

Lena’s thighs rubbed together as Kara began to be more purposeful, driving her fingers in and out of herself, while she worked to find a suitable rhythm. She was captivated, unable to tear her eyes away, and caring less by the minute. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, her own body dancing to Kara’s tune.

Kara’s smooth expression faltered, her lashes fluttering as her eyes rolled up and out of focus. Her lips parted as her jaw went slack, a breath shuddering from her lungs, only for her head to tip back with her greedy gasp. Her body arched, her shoulders tugging backwards, the skin of her bared chest flushed.

Lena could see each minute twitch—her abs flexing as she coaxed herself higher, only for her frame to shake as she held that tension; the quivering of her thighs, her knees shifting wider and her heels scraping along stone as her purchase slipped; the stuttering roll of her hips, unconscious and driven by the sparks of pleasure that skittered through her core. Lena saw it all.

And more than that she felt every resounding thump of Kara’s heart, almost as if her lips were pressed against Kara’s neck, her own tongue echoing the heavy, maddening beat. Her jaw tensed with the need to bite down, while her throat ached for the rush of blood spilling into her mouth, laced with that intoxicating cocktail of satisfied arousal and sunlight in liquid form.

Each breath was more appealing than the last, thicker with Kara’s scent, her head swimming in it, her thoughts fizzling and melting away. Her hands clenched where they rested on the arms of her chair, both to relieve the building tension in her muscles and to keep her rooted where she was. Or, perhaps more accurately, to keep her hands from wandering their way up her skirt.

Kara only acknowledged Lena with her name tumbling out behind heated moans, until her cries cut off even that. She was lost in her pursuit of pleasure, falling back, her shoulders and head pressed firmly to the stone, while her ass lifted and her body arched into her hands.

She was feverish in her efforts, her fingers moving in time with her thundering heart, urging it into a wild frenzy, chasing it through each peak.

There was a sudden stillness, a brief moment where Kara held herself at a plateau, and Lena was frantic with the need to push her over the edge, to see her unravel.

“Do it,” Lena growled, her voice sounding foreign in her own head, rough and deep.

“Yes,” Kara moaned, laughing breathlessly before her efforts resumed, her fervor redoubled.

It didn’t take long before her body gave a powerful jerk and then seized up, locked taut with all the built up tension, a silent, broken cry heralding the release that finally freed her. She shook and twisted, riding her orgasm as far as she could.

Kara finally sagged back down, relaxed into the ground beneath her, panting until her heart began to slow. Her head lifted and she graced Lena with a dopey little grin, thoroughly pleased with herself.

Lena’s breath was labored, her lips drawn back to reveal her fangs, the urgency in her body unabated by the conclusion of Kara’s show. Instincts raged at the edges of her mind, her thirst as present as when she had first turned.

Kara rose slowly, limbs seeming heavy and unstable, but her gaze settled squarely on Lena. “I’ll see you at home,” she purred, and it was as if the floor dropped out from under Lena.

“Kara,” she hissed, rising out of her chair, desperation getting the better of her. “Kara, don’t you dare fucking leave, I swear to—”

Kara moved at full speed, one great burst of motion, and it took Lena a moment to catch up, to track her into the office. “That’s what I thought,” Kara smirked, relishing in her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @mssirey

**Author's Note:**

> I have juicy plans for the next installment of this, so look forward to that! 
> 
> If you are curious about No Shame November, find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
